This is a continuation of a program project on the Well-Being of the Elderly in a Comparative Context. The ongoing program project is a coordinated series of multi-disciplinary research projects on the health, economic well-being, and behavior of older people from a cross-national perspective. It recognizes the economic diversity of the older population and investigates various components of it. The overarching methodology is one that recognizes the dynamic components of health, economic well-being, and behavior and proposes to both develop an exciting new longitudinal datafile-the Panel Study of Income Dynamics-German Socio-Economic Panel- British Household Panel Study Equivalent Data File (PSID-GSOEP-BHPS) and to analyze these data and other new data in order to provide a cross- national, dynamic evaluation of public policies related to older persons. The program project will be managed by an Administrative Core that will oversee the Data Core functions of data development and of dissemination of these data to the projects, and to the research community, as well as to oversee the five projects: (1) A Dynamic Analysis of Economic Well- Being at Older Ages; (2) Changing Income Security Systems for the Aged in the United States, Europe, Russia, and Asia; (3) Living and Care Arrangements of United States and German Elderly; (4) The Economic Well- Being and Work Behavior of People with Disabilities; and (5) Causes and Consequences of Self-Employment at Older Ages. As in the work to date, the selection of new research topics has been guided by how they use the dynamic nature of our- cross-national data to answer questions of interest to American policymakers. The central research team already forms the nucleus of the NIA Center for Demography and Economics recently established at Syracuse and is augmented by key researchers from Germany and Great Britain who will aid in the data development, as well as in the identification of important institutional considerations and in the analysis. A goal of the program project is to disseminate the created data to the larger research community interested in evaluating the health, economic well-being , and behavior of older persons from a cross-national perspective.